


You And Me (Always)

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: Childcare fic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 01:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13800918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Katya and Neil raising kids.Small fluff for a friend.





	You And Me (Always)

Katya smiles as she watches her husband tending to the twins, he is so quiet and calm. Almost as if nothing phased him. She would never understand how he could be so calm but as she watched the way be carefully cupped each child in an arm, she had to admit there was something beautiful about the way Neil smiled at their children.

She had thought about her options before finally moving to get up and go to him, smiling even as she pushed herself up on her tiptoes and kissed him softly, her voice tender. 

“I love you so much Neil...”

“I love you too Kat...”


End file.
